Camping Trip
by fAriYTaiL
Summary: It was a regular weekend and Sonic's parents were out of nic had called his friends and girlfriend for a weekend camping trip. (Sorry if the summary is suck but the fanfic sure isn't)
1. Planning

**Note: None of the characters are gay in this story so dont ask **

_Background- 5 years have passed, Dr. Eggman is in prison for life, Sonic made a bet with tails to see who could hold there breath longer,Tails won and sonic had to take swimming lessons (and he did) he can now swim (but he is not a pro). Amy doesnt wear that red dress any more, she wears a gene skirt thats a little shorter then her knees and she wares a sleeveless T-shirt. Also she doesnt wear those red boots any more she now wears black boots with no stripe (she still wares that red headband). Sonic Tails and Knuckles still ware the same thing except that sonic has black hi-lights at the tips of his quills and Tails got/stole Dr. Eggman's goggles (you know the ones that he always wore on top of his head). Oh yea I forgot to say this but Sonic and Amy are going out. _

Chapter 1 planning

One quiet summers morning Sonic got up and did his morning routine then saw that it was a Friday and he had nothing to do for the weekend so he called his two best friends and his girlfriend and ask if they wanted to go on a camping trip with him (of course they all said yes) then told them to meet him in the park in one hour then he said bye

-Sonics story-

Well it seems I have to get ready sonic said to himself. It wasnt hard for sonic to pack his cloths but looking for his tent was a different story. "Crap crap crap where did I put that tent"sonic said as he rummaged through his basement. Just then he saw it (on the top shelf). "Why did I put that up there?" he said "well whatever" he started to climb the shelf to get the tent, just then he heard creeeeek...crash! The shelf couldnt take the weight and it fell over on him (sonic was OK) he brushed himself off *cough* *cough* " I really need to clean down here" he said and continued to pack.

-Amys story-

"OK see ya Sonic"*click* "oh boy! A weekend with Sonic and his palls this is going to be a hoot" she said in a giggly voice "OK what do I need ummmmm well I need a tent" (she quickly ran to the closet and pulled it out and set it on the bed). "OK next I need clothes"

(Ohhhhhh noooo!) "Well I need 2 shirts but ill pack 5 just in case. Pants 4 pairs should do some, plus socks...8s enough, and 3 pairs of shoes (well over time she packed more and more clothes until...) "Ahhh that should do It" she said to herself looking at her gigantic pack "OK I got to get going and see headed out the door" (her pack weighed over 112 pounds.)

-Tails' story-

"OK...yep...bye" *click*"oh boy a camping trip! I havent been on one of those in years" he said "well tails" he said to himself "lets get packing" (Tails set everything on the bed and he ran through the checklist) socks: check

Shoes: check

Gloves: check

Self-assembling tent (he presses a little button on the tent) *puff* *ssssssssshaaa*: check

Sleeping bag: check

Flashlights: check

Bathroom stuff: check

(And the list went on)

"Well..." Tails said "I better get packed its 8:46!" (Tails started to pack everything, he packed everything well until he tried to pack the tent) *puff * *ssssssssshaaa* ..."$#!+ #&amp;%^#%^ WHY WONT YOU STAY PACKED!" Tails yelled (well he did get his tent packed and then he headed out the door)

-Knuckles' story-

"Got it...yep" *click* "OK, now what" (Knuckles looked around looking for stuff to pack) "OK, well I already have my shoes on" (Knuckles pulled out a plastic bag and put some socks and gloves in) "OK that's it for clothes" He said "ahh screw it ill sleep under the stars," saying in a calm voice (he grabs his plastic bag and sleeping bag and leaves)


	2. Good to go?

Ch. 2 Good to Go?

(Well everyone mostly showed up at the same time with little time differences). "OK..." Sonic said "it seems were all here, but I have a couple questions, first Tails, why is your pack rumbling?" Sonic asked Tails replied "ohh because my tent wouldnt stay packed so I tied it shut with a belt". "OK now Amy why is your pack so frickin big? Your only going to be in a tent for two nights" Sonic asked. Amy replied "well if you must know if Im going out in the woods Im going in stile". "But Amy you always look good" Sonic said. "Ohh Sonic your so sweet" (then Amy gave Sonic a little kiss on the cheek) sonic blushed. "Dont worry Amy, Tails said he has something to help you with you pack" (Tails dug through his pack and pulled out a little silver ball about the size of a softball) "what is that?" Knuckles asked "well..." Tails said "its what I call an Orb it can take anything large or small and shrink it into this ball but it has its downsides sense matter that cant be eliminated, this orb will weigh as much as whatever is in there. Care to try?" " Wellllll OK" Tails shoot. Amy said "OK here we go" *ZAPPPPPPP* "its gone!" Amy shouted (Tails let go of the orb before it got heavy but it hit the ground with a loud THUD) "dont worry Amy its all right here" tails points "To get your pack out just press that red button" "oh thank you Tails" Amy said giving him a big hug. "OK" Sonic said as Amy lifted the orb in a louder voice. "OK one more question, Knuckles wheres your bag?" he replied "well IM just going to sleep under the stars and I dont where much of clothes". "OK then on to the woods Sonic" said in a commanding voice.


End file.
